There are many services, such as Structured Query Language (SQL) and Microsoft Exchange®, operating on a local system or on a network service on Windows®. Typically, these services may authenticate to another computing device causing all of the services to authenticate as the computing device. This creates a problem that any distinction among the different services is lost over the wire. Thus, service-differentiation is difficult because the services do not have distinct identities over the wire.
Another problem is the administrators for SQL and Microsoft Exchange® struggle with security issues and management costs when deploying and configuring these services. The problem occurs when the administrators deploy these services with domain and local accounts and have to manually manage and change the passwords.
Although administrators have attempted to create a solution for managing the service password, there is room for improvement. It is desirable to find ways to protect services by managing passwords and improving security.